The 7th Digi-Destined:Chapter 1
by Angelia1
Summary: A unknown digi-destined is here.(Please give a nice review,this is my first fic) PS:NO HATERS!!!


The Seventh Digi-Destined  
Chapter 1:The New Kid  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so sueing me will get you no where!  
PS:Monatara has long light blue hair(that falls over her left eye),blue eyes, and is wearing an orange strapless tanktop. Under a white blouse that is buttoned halfway. And with side pocket khaki's and orange and white Old Navy Shoes.   
  
Monatara got out of her mother's car and closed the door. Her mom rolled the window down and called her back for a second.  
  
"Now Mona, don't start any fights. Or don't get involved with the wrong crowd." Monatara's mom, Ashley, warned her only for the thousandth time!   
  
"I know. I know. And I'm not going to get in trouble." She said back walking towards her "new" school.  
  
After her mother drove off to go to work, Monatara took out a peice of paper that named every class and it's room number she had today. As she walked into Odaiba Elementary and found her 5th grade class with ease. Since she was early, the teacher told her to pick any seat she wanted. Mona knew it was in the middle of the school year and tried to pick a seat she thought was owned. She sat down in a desk on the front row next to the door. As students came in she was relieved that the seat she was in no one owned. The bell ringed and a late boy with short brown hair,tan skin, and goggles straped across his head slammed his hands onto the desk. He was wearing a beige t-shirt and a black jacket covered with flames on the bottom. They went ok with yellow gloves,khaki shorts, and orange and white shoes.   
"Excuse Me, but your in my seat!" Davis yelled.   
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know it was yours." Mona said calmly unlike Davis.  
"Mr.Motomiya your already late. I suggest you find another seat before your in bigger trouble than you already are." said the teacher taking up for her.   
Davis quietly removed himself from in front of her desk to another one in the back of the room. Mona hoped he wasn't as mad as he looked.After all it was just a seat. When the time came to pass classes, Mona didn't have any problems. Until the lunch bell rang. Monatara didn't know who to sit with or avoid so she went outside. It was a nice day for an outside lunch. Besides she didn't have a tray like the others who had to stay in. She sat on the swing and took a apple and a book out of her purse. She read the book while eating the apple. She wasn't that hungry. Just then Kari,Davis,T.K.,Cody, and Yolei had finished their lunches and came outside for some fresh air. Monatara pretended no one was there. They sat down on the other side of the school statue(not facing Mona). Then Yolei started a conversation.  
"You guys won't believe what I know about the new kid."she said whispering and pointing. "I heard that she was a gang banger. She went around starting fights with other gang members in school. She was thrown out of every elementary on the city. And on top of that she was once put into juvie hall. She had to do time for 5 months. But some how a relative made it into only 5 weeks."  
Mona had heard everything and was pretending that it didn't hear it or it didn't bother her.  
"Now Yolei, I don't think any of that's true." said Cody."She's in my music class. And someone put a flute mouthpeice in my saxaphone. When I blew it out it acedently hit her in the head. But instead of getting mad she was really nice about it."  
Monatara saw him out the corner of her eye and thought.'That's Cody. The kid I was about to yell at. Wow, he's nicer than I thought.' She pushed a strand of her long light blue hair out of her right eye not looking up. T.K. watched as if he was in a trance.  
"Hello!Are you in there T.K.?"said Kari worring about her friend.   
"Huh?"said T.K. suddenly snapping out of it.  
"Looks like someone has a crush on the bad girl."said Yolei teasing him.  
"No I don't!" he said blushing.  
"Yeah T.K. I believe you."  
The bell rang and the gang went inside.Mona watched them leave as she threw away her apple core and put her book back into her purse. She was the second person back to homeroom. The first was Kari. After staring at Mona for a couple of minutes she stoped ignoring her and looked up and said.  
"What?" said Mona.  
"Sorry I didn't catch your name." Kari said trying to be friendly with her.  
"Monatara." she said.  
"Kari. Nice to meet you."  
"Same here."  
All of a sudden students begin to pile in the room. No wonder the teacher was out in the hallway patroling again. When everybody was in and had calmed down the teacher started teaching again. An hour and 20mins. had passed before it was time to dismiss for the day. 'Come on 2:15. Don't keep me waiting all day.' thought Mona as the clock read 2:14.'I can't to wait to get out of here and go home.' The classes clock struck 2:15 and the bell rang. Right on time! Mona and the rest of the class headed out of the room and the school like a heard of running elephants. Kari looked around outside for Monatara. Until she spotted her walking down the street.   
"Wait! Mona wait for me!!" Kari screamed down the sidewalk. Monatara turned around shocked to hear someone calling her name.   
"Oh,Kari. Hi.," said Mona realizing who she was. Kari stopped next to her and panted for a few seconds.   
"Good...I caught up with with you." Kari said out of breath.  
"I didn't know you wanted to talk to me after school. If I did I would of waited for you. Instead of making you run like that."  
"It's ok. I wanted to talk to you for a while that's all. Is that ok?"  
"Sure it's ok."  
"Great. Doing anything tomorrow after school?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Well,wait for me tomorrow and we could walk to the Ice Cream Shop together."  
"Good Idea,Kari. I'll be waiting in front of the school statue.Ok?"  
Just then a cherry red drop-top slowed down next to where Mona and Kari where walking. A man with light brown hair,blue eyes(like Monatara's) and a little girl sitting in the passengers side said to Mona.  
"Your Mom's want's you to come home Mona.And she want's you to ride their with Hope and me."  
"Really, Mikhail(said like Micheal)." he nodded "Is he telling the truth Hope?" then the little girl nodded. "Alright.Hold on a sec."Mona turned to Kari.  
"So we'll meet at the statue then walk to the Ice Cream Shop."  
"Right."said Kari.  
"See ya then!" Mona said getting into the backseat of the car and waving goodbye drove off.Kari waved back.  
When Mona got home she tossed her backpack on the couch and went in her room. She closed the door behind her and heard a little voice say  
"Hi Monatara!"   
Then Mona answered back   
"Hi Aquamon."   
  
Coming Soon...   
Chapter 2: Who's that Digimon? 


End file.
